Desolation
by ShadowCrawl
Summary: A new Champion in the League of Legends steps in the Institute of War with a new life. As he moves on with his new life, he finds himself distracted by the Sinister Blade, Katarina. OC x Katarina and a bit of OC x Lux. Rated M for small gore, character death and future lemon...


Hey there! It's me again! So, this is my new story about a new champion in the League. As he was about to stand by the Demacian alliance, he found himself distracted by the most feared Sinister Blade, Katarina. (OC x Katarina), (OC's POV). Anyways, please read, judge and R&R :).

* * *

It all started in the morning. It was probably seven in the morning. I was about to make my way to the Institute of War to finally take the test and be a Champion in the League of Legends. I was too excited that I didn't even notice that I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about the future as a Champion.

Anyways, I describe myself as a Master Necromancer. I have 'Windswept Style', black hair with evergreen-colored eyes. I rarely smile since I don't really have much reason to. I am clearly single and do not intend to experience romance, even if my friends encourage and/or help me anyway. I have a name of course, even if my parents died early, I would still have a name, and that name is Revontheus…my name.

Being lost in my thoughts, I caught myself looking at a wall while people were looking at me questioningly. For the record, I'm also a bit of an absent-minded person. I was called to the skills-test area where there were obstacles to examine what your primary and secondary class is. They observed my performance. Soon enough, I was nodded at and ordered to wait backstage for the results.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

I waited for the judges to announce my name. As a passive skill, I would summon a minion of my own in combat, like Malzahar's passive skill. My first skill was a hook to pull and enemy closer to me. Secondly, my next skill was a buff one, the more the Health I had, the more Ability Power I would gain, thus, draining my Mana over time. My third skill was an AoE (Area of Effect), conjuring an explosion of darkness around me, slowing everything that have been hit. As my ultimate skill, I would drain my victim's Health, just like Mordekaiser's, but rather than making a spectral ally as the victim dies, I would drain the target's AP and 5% of my victim's health.

I'm much more of an AP guy. Even if I have a bit of decent abilities, I'm like a pillow in close combat. I manage on slipping out of trouble sometimes using my third skill. Since I am a Necromancer, most towns have guards chasing me instead of giving me help when I am in need. But in some towns, they welcome me warmly. I plan to do this when I am in the Fields of Justice soon.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

My name was announced by a host. I became nervous. But as the bright side, I thought why they would announce my name if I were to be eliminated. I walked to the stage, gulping hard. "Congratulations, Revontheus," one of the judges spoke. "It would be fine if you would call me Rev, sir. It's my nickname," I just replied. "I see, do you know who we are? We are not actually judges. We are members of the Institute. We hereby tell you that you are now the newest member of the League. Enjoy your future as you look at your life as a Champion, although you had a rather depressing past".

I was overjoyed upon hearing this. I finally made it to the League. I took a carriage to the Institute. I would finally experience my life as a Champion. I'm no longer a nobody, at least I thought of that. It suddenly hit my mind, what if I would still be ignored like I was some weirdo? I tried to make my mind to just quit on my dream, but there was no longer looking back.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

I reached the halls of the Institute. I was given a chart. There was a picture and a name of each of the Champions in the chart. I gulped hard, thinking that maybe they would laugh at me. In the central plaza where I stood, there were a lot of Champions, but I knew that not all Champions were there. Some of them were in their armor and battle wearing. Some were in a casual type of clothing.

It was an awkward moment. The silence broke when they cheered. I heard shouting of, "A new blood!" or, "Here he is!" I just smiled sheepishly as a reaction. Someone dragged me from nowhere. They all followed to where I was being dragged. The person who was pulling me had long blond hair, blue eyes and a silver armor. She was smiling at me, while I was blushing in embarrassment. I knew she noticed my blush for her and their greetings. I had never felt welcomed like this before.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

I was dragged into a bar. People were cheering and some were staring at each other. There was drinking and cheering there. It took time before I knew that they were celebrating for a new Champion. I found myself sitting with Garen Crownguard, the Might of Demacia and an old friend who left for war, and a somewhat beautiful, blond girl staring at me with her palms on her chin. I was weirded-out. What was she doing?

"Long time no see, Red…or was it Reg?" Garen greeted. I laughed. Like I had said, I had been a long time. I had finally laughed from the past years with my friends. "It's Rev, Revontheus," I said. Garen laughed after, the girl giggled. She was cute. It felt weird looking at her like that. She had then said, "I'm Lux, Garen's younger sister…"

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

We were enjoying and laughing. The noise broke as the doors slammed open as a person entered. Silence took over the bar. A fearsome looking female was walking towards a seat near us. "A new one, huh?" she said, laughing devilishly. "Stay out of our reunion, Noxian," Garen stated as the cheering went back on. "Reunion? You know each other even before he joined the League? Interesting," she said, gulping down her booze and so did I. "She's Katarina, the Sinister Blade we all know," Garen informed. She is the Sinister Blade? She is the most feared Noxian assassin? No wonder, she had fiery, red eyes with a scar as if she would glare at a person to death, blood, red hair, slender body with a tattoo at her sides and a voice of harmony.

I became afraid of her. Rumors had it that she would kill an innocent person for fun. Why was she cruel that much? Did she have a bad beginning like me? I turned to her to see that she was staring at me, grinning. I was just sitting, frozen because of her looks. It was like she wanted to kill me or something horrible. She whispered in my ear,_ "I want to know your name_." I heard her laughing at my actions. Why did she want to know my name? I thought that probably she wanted to assassinate me in my sleep.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

I went to the Crownguard mansion for a visit. A butler greeted me at the door and let me in. He leaded me to Garen's room. I knocked at his bedroom door. As it opened, he was holding a towel and was only in a pair of shorts. "Ah, good to see you. I was about to invite you to join us but instead you were the one who came near," he laughed. "Invite me to where?" I asked. "To a relaxing spring bath, I had just reserved a place for us," he stated. I just agreed and nodded, he then informed, "Lux is coming if that's fine with you," "Of course…"

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

We were in a spring near a mountain. There was a building. We entered it. I was waiting for them to finish checking in a spring pool. Lux walked over to me and said while giggling, "Go ahead. We'll catch up." I nodded and thanked her as I went to a door to find myself in a hot spring pool. I dipped my feet and slowly descended to dip my body in the rejuvenating, warm water and let out a groan. I fell asleep to feel the hot water flowing in my body.

The door flung open, waking me up in astonishment. I hid behind a rock and peeped to whoever entered the spring. A spark struck my eyes as I saw…_her. _She was in a towel. Before she was finished removing the towel wrapped in her, I was thinking of a plan to get out of this mess, moving back behind the rock. Why was Katarina here? Does she know that I wanted to relax in a hot spring?

I was flying in my thoughts when suddenly, a small splashing sound was made across the water. I looked back to peeping at what she was doing she was moaning at the hot water. I saw her wounded body. Also, in an embarrassing moment, she was half naked. I blushed, feeling like a perverted guy.

I caught myself looking at her body. I felt blood rush to my 'manhood'. It was an erection. I could not believe that I was turned on by her body features. I slipped from the rock I was hiding from. It shocked Katarina. "Hello? Is someone here?" she shouted, echoes flied throughout the room. "Show yourself!" My heart was pumping so fast that I slipped one more time. _"Sh**!" _I thought to myself. "Aha! I see your peeking at me, huh? Haha, I couldn't believe that you're brave enough to peek at me," she exclaimed.

What should I do? What if she sees me? I went to turn myself in to her as I prayed. "New blood?" she questioned. I opened my eyes and looked at hers. She was staring at me with such frightening eyes. Her raging, red eyes dug deep into my frightened, green eyes. "I see, I came to the wrong room, I guess," she sighed, "But since we're alone together, may I know your name?" I was too scared to reply until she spoke up again, "Please tell me." I still remained silent, knowing the desperation in her voice.

'*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'

"Revontheus, Rev for short," I shrugged. "Ah, nice to meet you. You know me right?" she questioned, while asking me to sit beside her in the water…I did. "Y-yes, I do," I stammered. She giggled. Never have I heard a violent individual giggle so softly. "Are you scared of me?" she laughed. I nodded as a reply. She crept closer to me. I was wondering what she was about to do to me. I closed my eyes shut tightly. I felt her warm breath in my neck. Then, I felt two arms clamp me. I opened my eyes, revealing her. She was hugging me but…why?

I tried to push her, but she held me tighter. I couldn't do a thing. I was immobilized. "You like that?" she giggled once again. I just shrugged as I blushed madly. "Close your eyes again, tightly," she commanded. I followed what she wanted since I did not know what she would do to me. Again, I felt her warm breath creep into my neck but this time, she was closer than usual since the warmth was hotter.

I felt warmth in one side of my cheeks, and then followed wetness. I raised my hand to wipe the wet feeling in my cheek when I felt Katarina's head near me. I was shocked that I backed away swiftly. She was kissing me in the cheek! "What's the matter?" she once more, giggled.

"Are you…drunk?" I asked. She just laughed. "No. Why?" she curiously asked. "You were kissing me," I sighed. "Is that bad?" "No but, YOU, the Sinister Blade, were kissing me". I waited for a reply. She laughed, held her hand up my cheek, and whispered to my ear, "You're cute…"

* * *

So…this is the opening. I don't really know if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot, but please tell me what you think. I need some encouragement here. Also, if you're familiar with 'Revontheus', it's from AQW. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember…R&R :). Bye!


End file.
